The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Eutrochium plant botanically known as Eutrochium purpureum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘FLOREUPRE1’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Quedlinburg, Germany during August 2011. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Eutrochium cultivars having a compact growth habit.
The new Eutrochium cultivar is the result of open-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Eutrochium purpureum breeding selection coded 4846-1, not patented, characterized by its medium cream-rose colored ray florets, dark green-colored foliage, and vigorous, upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is unknown. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated open-pollination during September 2012 in a controlled environment in Quedlinburg, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since September 2012 in Quedlinburg, Germany and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.